Lyrical Love
by IVIX
Summary: Every flower has a meaning, every song is symbolic and every love story has a definition. Amy/Aubrey


**Title:** Lyrical Love

**Pairing:** Amy/Aubrey

**Rating:** T (Too fucking lazy to go through the story and actually rate it)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Wrote at like... 1 in the freaking morning. Finished at 3... All mistakes are definitely mine, if it doesn't make sense, don't ask me.

Fat Amy stared out of her car's window as she approaches the campus of Barden University. It wasn't the first time she came to USA but this was definitely going to be the longest of all her other trips.

She dug out her iPod from her back pocket and put an earphone into her ear, she scrolls down her playlist and settled for one of her guilty pleasure.

She had arrived to the school about a month later than most students, so she decided to walk around to get accustomed to the campus.

As Amy walked towards the grand opening of Barden University, she found many booths being set up.She asked a random student and found out that it was the club fair; she immediately perked up and decided to find herself a club to fit in.

She thought maybe she could join an Australian club, but found none, so she moved on to a modern dancing club, but they had rejected her because of her weight. Finally, she found the Barden Bella's booth, there was two women 'manning' the booth. One was blonde like her and the other was a redhead. Unconsciously, her feet brought her directly in front of the booth.

"Hi! Can you sing?" the redheaded one asked perkily.

"Ye, of course I can." Amy replied confidently.

"Okay, can you match notes for me?" She belted out a B flat. Amy followed suit, her eyes never really left the other blonde. Amy took the time to take in the blonde's features, her hair was nicely curled, her eyes were navy blue and it seemed like she always had a scowl plastered. _'I reckon if she smiles, the world would stop turning...'_ Amy thought to herself, completely mesmerized by the blonde's beauty.

"Okay! Um... What's your name?" The perky redhead's question quickly snapped Amy out of her reverie.

"Fat Amy."

"You call yourself... 'Fat' Amy?" The blonde finally spoke up, _'Even her voice sounds like an angel's flute... Can she be any closer to perfection?'_

"Ye, so twig bitches like you won't call it behind my back."

"Okay... I'll see you at the auditions... 'Fat' Amy." It sounded almost like the blonde was reprimanding her for calling herself fat, but Amy shrugged it off.

It had been two weeks since Amy had auditioned for the Bella's and got accepted along with some other girls.

It had also been two weeks, five days, fourteen hours and ten minutes since she fell in love with the blonde Bella, Aubrey.

A lot of people might call her 'uptight', 'strict' or even 'bitchy', but in Amy's mind, she was flawed perfection. Every single flaw that Aubrey possess seems to bring out her perfection even more so, she was passionate, determined and maybe a little stubborn, but Amy knew that it's all because she cared about the Bella's.

The daily rehearsal had become the highlight of Amy's collegial life.

Amy had this plan completely thought out and planned out to the tee, but now that she had commenced it, it felt rather stupid.

It took Amy another month from her first Bella rehearsal before she finally 'grew a pair' and put together a plan to tell Aubrey about her feelings.

It was a crush turned into longing turned into love, she had a lot of boyfriends before, even a few girlfriends but she had never felt the attraction like she did with Aubrey.

Amy was hiding behind a wall situated a few feet away from Aubrey's locker; it was only a matter of minutes before Aubrey will be at her locker.

As Aubrey unlocked her locker, Amy saw her facial expression changed from nonchalant to surprise to in awe.

Aubrey had a few boyfriends in her life, but they all deserted her because of her passion for a cappella singing. To find a flower and a note in her locker, written by a secret admirer was definitely not on her list of daily expectances.

She held the yellow Chrysanthemum to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. It was then that she noticed a card lying on top of her books. She flipped open the card and scanned its content.

**_" A yellow Chrysanthemum means 'Secret Admirer'._**

**_ Just last night I stayed up late, and I wrote you a love letter._**

**_Tell me, am I insane? I sent your letter on the window pane._**

**_I thought of you as I let it fly away, and away._**

**_Yours, x "_**

It took Aubrey a few times before she recognizes the lyrics on the note; it was sweet and kind of romantic. Aubrey would have definitely thought that whoever wrote it to be creepy if they had picked the chorus.

For all the following weeks, Aubrey received a flower and a letter every day. She had absolutely no idea how her secret admirer could break into her locker but after triple checking that they didn't take anything, she was relatively settled.

What intrigued Aubrey the most was that all the notes were written in lyrics. She found herself searching up songs that she had never known before and falling in love with them.

As if her secret admirer knew how depressed she felt regarding the Bella's lost, she found a longer note and a bunch of yellow tulips in her locker the day after the competition.

**_" A yellow Tulip signifies 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile'._**

**_I don't even need stars in the night, I have found my treasure._**

**_All I need is you by my side,_**

**_So shine forever._**

**_ Your smile can light up the whole world; maybe you can turn that frowny into a smiley?_**

**_The best revenge is happiness, you were amazing. You know it, I know it, and we all know it._**

**_ Change can be scary but sometimes, we just have to take a leap of faith._**

**_ Yours, x "_**

For a month, Aubrey didn't receive any flowers or letters, at first Aubrey thought that maybe her secret admirer ran out of lyrics or flowers, then her thoughts drifted darker, how anybody in their right mind could possibly like, let alone love, her.

It wasn't until the week after the second semester started that she received a white violet from her secret admirer, instead of lyrics, the note simply contained a line.

**_"Let's Take a Chance."_**

It wasn't signed but Aubrey knew from the handwriting that it was from her long lost secret admirer.

She had tried multiple times to find out who her secret admirer was, she had tried to put a note in her locker claiming that she will change her locker if they didn't reveal themselves, but in return she simply received the same phrase as always: **_"In time, Princess."_**

Aubrey never liked it when people call her princess, the last person to call her with such nickname ended up with a sore crotch for a week. But in the words of her secret admirer, she felt almost regal, admired and loved.

To say she was excited to finally meet her secret admirer would be an understatement.

For the whole day Aubrey walked around with an extra bounce in her steps, instead of the constant scowl that she wore daily, she had a warm smile. Even Chloe, her best friend, thought her friend was a little to strange but nonetheless, she was happy for the blonde.

Aubrey waited patiently throughout the day, but when lunch had gone by without so much of a person talking to her, and then dinner, she thought maybe this was all a prank. That maybe some Trebles decided that it would be fun to see her believe that someone would actually like her. Dejected, Aubrey dragged her feet back to her dorm.

It was then that she bumped into Jesse, the new star singer of the Treble Makers. Aubrey didn't even have the energy to tell him to piss off, she simply walked past him. As she was about to walk away, she felt a tug on her wrist, she saw a hand wrapped around her wrist and slowly, she lifted her eyes to find who it was.

She found Jesse nervously shifting on his feet; she raised an eyebrow as a silent question.

"Ah... Aubrey, um... I g-got these for y-you," he stuttered and showed her a bouquet of red rose, Aubrey frowned at the boy.

"I-I think I got the biggest crush on you ever since the first time I saw you during Club Fair. I really want to take you out on a date!" He rushed his words as fast as he could and he fixated his eyes onto Aubrey's.

A blush crept onto Aubrey's cheeks as she connected the dots, Jesse was her secret admirer.

Amy saw the whole scene unravel in front of her eyes, she felt her heart slowly breaking but she knew if Jesse could make Aubrey happy, she didn't stand a chance.

She turned on her heels and walked away with the daffodil bouquet in her hands.

Aubrey found a single cyclamen in her locker on the day of her first date with Jesse. She thought it was odd because there was no card, but she figured maybe now Jesse revealed himself, he no longer needed a note.

However, Aubrey was intrigued onto what the flower meant, so she decided to search it up. The result was definitely not what she had expected; a cyclamen meant goodbye and resignation.

At eight o'clock, Jesse was promptly standing in front of her door with a single gardenia.

"Hey, you look very pretty." Aubrey frowned at his choice of wording; her admirer had never used fickle words like 'pretty'. But she shrugged it off and gave him a smile.

"Oh, this is for you. It means you're lovely." He gave her a goofy smile as he handed her the flower.

"It also means secret love... Jesse, why did you put a cyclamen in my locker?" She knew she had to ask, their date hadn't even start and yet there was so many discrepancy between Jesse and her secret admirer.

"What? What's a cyclo-what?" He asked confusedly.

"You didn't put a flower in my locker?"

Jesse shook his head.

"How do you know what this flower even means?" Aubrey was getting a little annoyed.

"Uh..." Jesse brought a hand to rub the back of his neck, "Well, I was kinda panicking on what to get you for our date and then..." He paused for a minute.

Aubrey urged him to go on.

"And then Fat Amy came up to me and gave me this flower and said, 'Hey I heard you've got yourself a date with Aubrey.' And I was like, yeah but I don't know what to get her. Then she gave me this flower and told me what it meant..." He stared at Aubrey weirdly, "Why?"

Aubrey didn't even bothered answering Jesse, she simply pushed him aside and dash off to find Amy.

Amy was sitting in her room with earphones plugged in; it was the night of Aubrey's date with Jesse. He could give Aubrey everything she couldn't. She can't even measure up to him; she doesn't have the looks, the voice, the attitude, the suaveness.

She sighed and decided to turn in for an early night, she didn't want to feel the heart break anymore and sleep takes the pain away.

She was about to switch off the lights when she heard a frantic knock at the door, she frowned in annoyance_. 'Who the hell could it be at this time of the night?'_

She pushes herself off the bed and whipped open the door, she was about to tell whoever it was to piss off but found herself dumbfounded by the person.

Aubrey had run all the way from her side of the dorm to the other side to reach Amy's single dorm room. She never thought it would be so far but taking into consideration that she was in heels, it was harder to run.

As Aubrey recompose herself from the brief cardio session, Amy looked at Aubrey in a mix of confusion, surprise and longing.

"What are you doing here, Aubrey? I thought you had a date with a certain Treble." She managed to get it out in her normal teasing voice without her voice cracking.

Aubrey simply glared at her and pushed them into Amy's room.

"Did Jesse do something to you? I'll release the kraken on him; I knew that boy was bad news." Amy was about to get reach for the door again but only to be stopped by Aubrey's hand on her forearm.

"Did you put those flowers and notes in my locker?" Aubrey had her head bowed down so Amy couldn't see her expression.

Amy remained in silence, how did Aubrey found out? Amy had thought that Aubrey pinned Jesse to be her admirer, and she was out of the picture. How did Aubrey know?

Aubrey lifted her eyes from the ground and stared into Amy's hazel eyes. She was about to repeat her question when something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She turned her head to the side and found a bouquet of daffodil lying on the couch.

She turned her gaze back to Amy, silently questioning the bouquet's existence.

"I did." Amy knew her cover was blown when Aubrey saw the Daffodils, might as well confess to the crime.

"What do those mean?" She nodded her head towards the flowers on the couch.

"Unrequited love, the sun is always shining when I'm with you and you're the only one." Amy said truthfully.

"Why did you put the cyclamen in my locker?" Yet another question.

"You have Jesse." A simple yet true answer.

"You were going to give those to me on that day, weren't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question but Amy still answered.

"Yes, when you got back to your dorms." Amy bowed her head solemnly.

"Was it a game to you?"

"No."

"If I didn't find out, would you have told me?"

"No."

A moment of silence passed and Amy was about to speak again when she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek.

Aubrey had just slapped her.

"Do you love me?" There came Aubrey's question again, only this time, her voice had faltered.

"Yes."

"Are you in love with me?" Amy raised her head and looked into Aubrey's eyes, and she gave the only answer there is.

"Very much so."

"Say it."

"I'm in love with you, Aubrey." She said it with as much love she could possible muster.

Aubrey leaned forward, closing the gap between them, their face were now millimeters apart. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and finally, their lips met.

The kiss was every cliché movie talked about, there were fireworks, tingling everywhere. And most of all, it was filled with love.

Finally, they pulled away from each other.

Aubrey brought a finger to Amy's lips, "I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
